The Crash
by DangerHeart
Summary: A story about Lady Gaga, Taylor Swift, Kesha, Katy Perry and My Chemical Romance getting into a plane crash and ending up on a desolate island, with only each other for company.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sure you all agree when I say, this is hell.**

Chapter One

On a small, private aeroplane, going from New York overseas to England to play at a music festival, sat 8 people. Well, I say people, they were people, but they were all famous. Right at the back of the plane with just 12 seats in it, sat Gerard Way, Frank Iero, Ray Toro and Mikey Way, of My Chemical Romance. In the two seats in front of them, Taylor Swift sat quietly, strumming her acoustic, rhinestone encrusted guitar. In the other side of her aisle was Katy Perry chatting to Ke$ha, who sat in front of her. Right at the front of the plane, putting all her bags in the overhead compartment since she'd just got on the plane, was Lady Gaga. She slumped into her seat, happy she'd get at least a couple hours' shut eye.

Everyone had just come from a Pre-Festival interview that they had all done together. T4 had blown most of their budget on getting these 8 to play this year. They knew it would boost them way, way up, though, so they figured it was worth it.

The flight attendants cheerful voice spread out through the plane.

"Please could we ask you to buckle your seatbelts, the plane is going to take off very soon. Thank you!"

Lady Gaga Clicked in her belt and looked out of the window. She could see in the distance, behind metal gates, surrounded by several policeman were tons of screaming teenagers. Gaga, being the almighty Queen of loving her fans, pulled out her phone and sent a tweet.

"Thanks to everyone who came to bid us goodbye on the plane-we love you!"

And then she waved to them from the window. They got crazier when they saw this. She laughed to herself.

"We are about to take off. Hold tight!" The flight attendants voice rang out through the plane once again.

The plane engines got louder, the plane began to move forward. Faster and faster, before lifting off the ground as if it was as light as a dove.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Crash**

Chapter Two

Lady Gaga awoke to the sounds of Frank Iero two rows behind her talking in stupid voices and one of the other guys from My Chemical Romance laughing.

She was half zoned out, so she checked the time on her phone. It was 4:30. Three hours of sleep. Not bad. Four left, though. Her phone had no power, and she had nothing to do. Ke4ha was in the row next to her, chatting to Katy Perry behind her. She got on Ok with Katy Perry. Katy was sensitive to some of the stuff Lady Gaga had done in the past, religion wise, in her music videos.

Taylor was bored out of her mind, too. All she had heard for the last three hours was Ke$ha swearing, Lady Gaga snoring (Only slightly-but taylor was sat in the row behind her) and the MyChem guys behaving like little kids. Taylor was too tired to join in, so when she pulled out her guitar again and started practising a new song she was writing and Lady Gaga perked up and started talking to her, Taylor jumped at the chance to have a conversation with her.

"You're really good at that, you know." Gaga had complemented her.

"Thanks! I've seen you play Piano at the monsterball. You're amazing at that." Taylor smiled.

"Thank you. It's what you get out of twenty years of practise." She laughed. "I'm glad my mom made me do it an hour a day, now."

"Are you looking forward to playing this weekend?" Taylor asked, but before Lady Gaga could answer, the flight attendant's voice shook out throught he plane.

"We are experiencing multiple flight problems." She seemed nervous on the speaker. Everyone stopped talking and waited for her to carry on. "Under your seats are life vests. Please follow my instructions on how to put them on."

"Well..." everyone hear Mikey's voice from the back. "SHIT."

Not even that could make anybody laugh. They all reached under their seats and grabbed their life vests. They all knew what was next. Headlines were going to read, 'Plane crash takes lives of worldwide celebrities, fans devastated.'

Taylor started crying, only slightly, and Katy Perry seemed to be having a nervous breakdown. It must have been even worse for Frank and Gerard, Taylor thought, they've both got kids at home. Young kids, too.

"Taylor?" Ke$ha's voice came from nowhere. "You know we're probably going to die now? I just wanted to tell you I always thought you were a sober version of me."

Taylor smiled a weak smile. But inside, she already was dying.

The flight attendant came out and said, "Ok, We are going to open the door and get you all out."

"But we're in mid air!" Gerard complained.

"That's why every plane has parachute in their air vests." She replied, as the other flight attendant began to demonstrate what you were supposed to do.

The plane suddenly jolted, and the lights all went out. The plane violently shook, and slowly, each of the artists on that plane headed over to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Crash**

Chapter 3

When the flight attendant asked who wanted to jump first, very bravely (after 2 minutes of silence) Gerard Way volunteered to go.

"Can I jump with three other people?" He shouted over the breaking down plane and the storm outside.

"JUST GET OFF THE PLANE!" The attendant screeched.

Ray, Mikey, Frank and Gerard neared the door.

"ARE YOU READY RAY?" Gerard screamed.

"YEAH!" Ray shouted in reply.

"HOW BOUT YOU, FRANK?" Gerard screeched.

"OH, I'M THERE BABY!" Frank shouted back, through tears.

"HOW BOUT YOU MIKEY?" Gerard asked his younger brother.

"FUCKING READY!" Mikey screamed back.

"WELL, I THINK IM ALRIGHT!" Gerard cried.

And then they were gone, Ke$ha dared to look out of the door. Seeing them safely floating down to the rough sea below, she was next to jump.

Katy, Taylor and Gaga looked at each other. They neared the door. Gaga looked out of the doorway, then at Taylor, then at Katy, who had both been crying. Gaga braced herself, and jumped. She screamed; the thrill of the adrenaline, the terror of how close she was to dying. She looked down and saw My Chemical Romance in the water, Ke$ha swimming over to them.

Taylor looked at Katy, grabbed her hand, and without a word the two of them jumped out of the plane, screaming.

Everyone looked at each other when they were huddled up, linking arms in a group. Gerard looked up at the plane in the sky. The flight attendant was about to jump, he could see. But-suddenly' the planed exploded it a fiery mass. The Pilot and the flight attendants were dead.

"So...WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE GOING TO DO?" Mikey screeched.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Crash**

Chapter 4

Everyone waited in the freezing cold water. The current was getting stronger, and the waves were getting rougher. When everyone was at a point where they wanted to die, Lady Gaga started singing 'Marry the Night' to calm everyone's nerves. The effect of the seawater, how cold she was and how terrified she was didn't make her voice sound very good, though.

After a while, everyone began to get tired. They all tried to stay awake, but they had been in the sea for about eight hours, (They didn't know that because none of them had any way of telling the time, but it is possible to work things out by the light of day) and it was nearly impossible for them not to fall asleep.

Ke$ha was the last to fall into a deep sleep. She looked around at the others. Despite the fact everyone was asleep and in the middle of the ocean, they had remained gripping onto one another. Ke$ha couldn't stay awake.

She fell into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Crash**

Chapter 5

When Katy woke up, the heat of the sun was burning the back of her neck. She was exhausted. She looked around her, thinking where was she, and then she remembered what had happened. To her left lay Gerard, Ray, Frank, Ke$ha and Taylor, and to her right lay Mikey and Lady Gaga.

"OH MY GOD!" She shouted, jumping up, all her muscles aching.

"FUCK!" Frank said, shooting up. "FUCK! What the-" he exclaimed, realising where they were.

"Oh My..." Taylor whispered.

"WE'RE ALIVE!" Gerard cheered and ran around the little sandy beach.

They had washed up on an island.

It was really small. There was a beach, about twenty metres wide and ten metres in length. Then there was a forest, with tropical trees and strange berries growing on bushes.

"Not for long. FOOD?" Ke$ha reminded everyone.

"We'll find something. Let's just see how it goes for now." Gerard recommended and skipped along the beach.

"So...Let's all set up search parties to look for food." Taylor suggested. "Me, Katy, Gerard and Mikey in one search party, Gaga, Ke$ha, Ray and Frank in another."

"Right. Let's get started." Frank replied, leading his search party into the jungle.

Taylor's group was first to find a berry bush. They picked off half of the berries and put them in Katy's half upturned T-Shirt. Gerard jumped with joy when they found themselves on another beach, half the size of the last one that had banana trees growing at the join of the beach and the jungle. He picked them and he and Mikey carried three sets of three banana's each.

Frank's group found a coconut tree. They picked off fourteen coconuts and carried them to the beach.

When they got back, the other four had started trying to light a fire. The sky was twilight; that kind of warm glow that makes you feel cosy. They'd need that feeling for the next God knows how long.

As the eight of them sat around the fire Gerard had managed to light and ate a banana each (they couldn't get the coconuts open and they had never seen the berries before) they exchanged jokes and funny times. Frank talking about the stupid Frerard fan fiction, and Gerard joining in. Ke$ha telling everyone about the time she peed in a salad bowl. Katy talking about her three cats and Russell back home.

With the word home, the happy feeling disappeared. Gerard remembered LynZ and Bandit...Frank thinking about his daughters...

And, notcing everyone getting depressed, Taylor tried to lighten the mood. "I bought my brother a German lederhosen once."

Lady Gaga snorted, and everyone laughed again.

The warm feeling was back.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Crash**

Chapter 6

When you are trapped on an island you go through fazes.

You celebrate being alive, and try to find food and make shelter and make fire and stuff like that.

You get depressed and miss home and family.

You go crazy. (If you are alone on the island and you have nobody to talk to. Even a beach ball with face on it prevents this)

You get used to living like this. You soon forget what it's like not being a caveman.

Right now, our eight were at the beginning of phase four. They had spent the entire night on the beach, deep down, crying about their families.

Their second morning on the island was spent looking for pieces of driftwood and other things for building. Ray had suggested they build something to catch fish with, so they could eat more that bananas and coconuts. There was an issue with the berries; they didn't know what they were, so they could have been highly poisonous.

"So..." Ke$ha said, rolling the berried around in the sand. "What are we gonna do about these?"

"Somebody has to try them." Katy said. "And risk their life."

"Fun stuff." Taylor said, drawing a face in the sand.

"I'll do it." Gerard said, picking up a handful of berries.

"Are you sure?" Taylor asked him.

"Yeah. We shouldn't make one of you girls do it. You're all worth too much. Plus the other three 'men' are probably too chicken."

Gerard put a few berries in his mouth and began to chew. "These are really, really bitter." He chewed more. "But really sweet."

He blinked and looked at Ke$ha, Katy and Taylor. "I'm not dead yet. I'm not in pain. These are totally edible. Partly because I recognise the taste, but I don't know where from."

"Well," Taylor said, sitting close next to Gerard. "Because you risked your life JUST to find out if we had more food. JUST so we could all survive."

She smiled at him. He smiled back. When she looked at him, his face smiling back at her, she felt something. Something little, that made her die. Not literally, and not in a bad way, but it made her go weak at the knees.

When he looked at her smiling face, he didn't die, and he didn't go weak at the knees, but he felt something. It was small, very small, but it was there.

All it needed was time.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Crash**

Chapter 7

After being on the island about three weeks, everyone had forgotten about the outside world. Well, forgotten to some extent. Rather than being reminded of their loved ones back home, they would have to remind themselves of their loved ones back home. And everyone was calling Lady Gaga Stefani, rather than Gaga.

Everything was going pretty good. They had a hole in the ground to pee in, located right next to a freshwater spring that, sure, was TINY, but it was somewhere to wash. They were used to living with nothing by now.

On the first day, Frank had found a sharp stone and he was carving his own impression of a calendar on a large tree on the largest beach. Well, he didn't know the exact date and day they had crashed in the plane, but every day he'd scratch a small line on the bark of the tree.

One evening, the eight of them were sitting around the fire, the sky a pink orange, and they were watching the sun as it set.

"Do you think we'll ever actually get off this island?" Ray asked.

"Well..." Stefani replied. "It depends. I'm sure eventually a boat will pass by or a plane will pass over or something." She smiled slightly, as if to give him hope.

That smile gave Ray all the hope he needed.

That night, Taylor couldn't sleep so she got up and went to the little beach they had found on their first day. She leant against the banana tree and dug her toes into the cold sand.

"Couldn't sleep?" Gerard appeared from the dark shadows the trees were casting and sat down next to her.

"Nope...How 'bout you?" She replied.

"I couldn't sleep either." He was lying. And he knew she knew he just wanted to talk to her alone.

"The stars rock." She said, looking up at the sky.

"Yeah. They rock." He laughed and turned his head from facing the sky to facing Taylor.

She was intently looking up at the glowing stars.

"It's a full moon." She whispered. "We better warn Ray."

"What?"

"I think Ray's a werewolf, you know." Taylor giggled and looked away from the sky.

"Don't you ever diss that fro of his." Gerard laughed.

She died at his smile, even more this time. She had a little twinkle in her eyes, and for the first time, Gerard died too.

"Gerard?" Taylor asked after a couple of minutes' silence.

"Yeah?"

"If we are on this island forever, we'll have to pair up, won't we?"

"Yes. Eventually." Gerard replied, getting what she was hinting.

She looked at him.

He looked at her.

Then they both leant towards each other and-very gently-shared a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Crash**

Chapter 8

"Guess what?" Ke$ha said to everyone the following morning when they were eating 'Breakfast'. "I am fucking sick of eating bananas."

"They are starting to taste like..." Katy couldn't find a good enough word to describe the bananas. "Like they're...I don't know...CRAP?"

"Well, it's bananas, those berries only Gee and Stefani like, or the coconuts we can't get open." Taylor told them.

"Why did you call him GEE?" Stefani snorted.

"Because, um. It's easier than saying Gerard every time." Taylor had gone totally red and then found an excuse to leave. "I, um. Gotta pee." And then she just walked off.

None of the other knew Gerard and Taylor had kissed. The two of them didn't really think they should have done it, either. She was 21, and he was 34...It was wrong. But when you haven't seen your wife-or any other woman but Ke$ha, Katy Perry and Lady Gaga-you'll eventually start to get feelings for Taylor Swift.

Taylor didn't have a boyfriend when the crash happened, so she didn't really have anyone to compare Gerard too. But she knew it was wrong, and it shouldn't have happened.

"Gerard?" Stefani asked him. "Is there a REASON Taylor called you GEE?"

"She called me Gee because it takes too long to say GERARD every time. Like how we got sick of calling you GAGA."

"Are you SURE?" Katy joined in.

"Jesus, fuck off. You're all in your early twenties. And Taylor's youngest. FUCK OFF!" Gerard was doing a good job of hiding his feelings.

"Jees, Gerard, calm down. It's normal to start crushing on somebody if you haven't seen anyone else for a month." Frank said.

"Look, who here isn't actually depressed about our situation? It's depressing, and awful and we're going to die. Those bananas will stop growing, the berries will stop growing, when winter comes we'll freeze to death. We're going to die." Gerard shouted.

"GERARD. You think the rest of us honestly aren't pondering that?" Mikey got up and looked his big brother straight in the eyes. "Well, we are and we're just trying to make the most of BEING alive right now. And I'm pretty sure the rest of us are getting sick of you are your-your HISSY fits!"

"Well, I'm sorry for being realistic about how we aren't getting off this stupid fucking island and how we are going to die here." Gerard shouted back, and saw how much he'd upset his brother in his eyes. "Look, I'm sorry. I just want to see Bandit's little face so much and I miss LynZ's laugh and...It's just too much."

Then Gerard and Mikey hugged one another.

Even if everyone had come to terms with their situation, it didn't mean they were enjoying it. Everyone was slowly getting feelings for the others that they didn't want. But they couldn't help it; they had been living on a beach for almost month with nobody from the outside world. It was inevitable they'd start feeling for each other in the end.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **

**If you are reading, I would like to remind you I want see lots of reviews please! Good or bad! (If bad, please suggest a way I could improve)**

**The Crash**

Chapter 9

"You know how long we've been on this island?" Frank asked everyone.

"No, Frank. 20 billion years?" Katy asked, laying under Frank's 'Calendar' tree in the shade, exhausted.

"No, 27 days. Tomorrow, four weeks exactly." Frank said, running his fingers along the rough tree bark. It was just him and Katy on the large beach. Stefani, Taylor and Ke$ha were on the smaller beach and Gerard, Ray and Mikey were looking for material in the jungle to build something they could catch fish with.

"Fun. Being here must be pretty fun for you guys, huh?" Katy said, moany.

"Kinda...What, isn't it fun for you?" He asked.

"Well, Frank, let's just say you don't even want to know what periods are going to be like on this island." She smirked and looked up at him from where he was laying.

"Oh...That must suck." Frank tried to be sympathetic, but as a guy it was virtually impossible. He sank to the ground and sat next to where she was laying. They sat in silence for a while, watching the ocean moving in an out. "What do you miss most about being home?"

"Being in my house, upstairs and hearing," Katy put on a strong British accent " 'Fuck off you stupid cat!' from Russell getting pissed off at Kitty Purry, Morissey or Krusty." She laughed and sat up. "What about you?"

"Jamia's laugh. Especially her laughing with Cherry and Lily around. But I'm sure we'll get off eventually though." He said, then he sighed. "Some crazy fan-girls will take a boat out and trace the exact path of flight the plane took."

Katy laughed. "That'd be funny." Then her smile slowly faded. Then it re-appeared. "You know what'd be funnier?"

"What?" Frank asked, suspicious due the cheeky look on Katy's face.

"If..." She paused, and sat right up straight. "By the time they find us we have all reproduced little babies."

The way she said it made Frank explode with laughter. "We're all gonna start crushing on each other eventually." And then he gave her 'a look'.

"I know." She replied with 'a look'.

And then the second two people on the island shared a kiss and fell for each other.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note**

**Sorry I haven't posted for a very long time! I was on holiday because it was my little sister's birthday. A quick reminder I would like reviews please, good or bad, if bad then ways of improvement! Thank you!**

**The Crash**

Chapter 10

Katy and Frank were a little less...what's the word...ashamed? Private? A cross between the words ashamed and private about their little relationship. Under the 'calendar tree' when they had kissed (it wasn't any old kiss-it was pretty intense) they wouldn't just leave it at that. They hadn't directly told the others what had happened, but the others had guessed. When everyone was mucking about in the evening playing in the water and Katy and Frank were being all flirty-it was made obvious to everyone they had clearly fallen for each other.

"What, does the water hurt?" Frank laughed, splashing Katy.

"No, it freezes!" She giggled, splashing him and skipping away.

"It's not that cold!" He laughed, chasing her. When he reach her, he grabbed her from behind and tickled her until she fell right into the ocean.

"CUT IT OUT! FRANK-CUT IT OUT!" She screamed, laughing.

Taylor, Gaga, Gerard and Ray were all sat around the fire watching Frank and Katy mucking about splashing each other, whilst Ke$ha and Mikey were arguing about how to make a fishing spear underneath the Calendar Tree. She thought you should just sharpen the end, but Mikey thought you should have got something sharp and stuck it on the end. It was the most pointless argument ever.

"Do you think those two are...you know." Gaga said, gesturing to Frank and Katy frolicking around in the sea.

"I didn't, but now that you mention it...They are kind of..." Gerard struggled to find the words.

"You mean, they totally have the hots for each other?" Taylor took the words out of Ray, Gaga and Gerard's mouths.

"Yes." Gaga and Gerard said simultaneously.

"And they seem pretty open about it. Almost as if they don't care what everyone thinks about the fact they have feelings for each other, even though they're both married..." Taylor said, purposely trying to make Gerard feel bad for kissing her, but hiding his feelings. "I really admire them for that, you know. Frank could have denied his feelings and just been plain rude to her, but no, he's a decent guy and he-"

Gerard suddenly interrupted her. "Look, Taylor." He shouted, before realising the others could hear what he was saying, before quieting his voice to a near-whisper in her ear. "I'm thirteen years older than you. Frank is four years older than Katy. You and me, it's weird. Those two, it isn't, I'm sorry."

"Gerard, look. We're trapped on an island with people who are exactly like us. Famous, and vulnerable. They won't tell the paparazzi." She looked at him in the eye, before lowering her voice so nobody but Gerard could hear it. "Every moment more I spend with you, I love you even more."

He paused and swallowed. "You know what?" He said so Gaga, Mikey, Ke$ha and Ray could all hear. "The feeling is very fucking mutual." Obviously, the others hadn't heard what Taylor had said, but it became clear when Gerard kissed her.

"Aaw." Gaga whispered, looking over at Ke$ha, who was grinning.

Katy and Frank had just left the sea after mucking around, and they headed over to the others, hand-in-hand, and when they saw Taylor and Gerard kissing, they had the same reaction as everyone else.

How cute.

It seems Gerard never had anything to hide from anyone after all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**The Crash**

Chapter 11

The morning everyone woke up after Frank and Katy had fallen for each other, and Gerard and Taylor had come clean, the island had this warm feeling. Not warm as if the sun was hot, warm as in a happy, family feel. After all, there were two couples on the island and everyone was beginning to feel like family.

When Ray woke up, everyone but Ke$ha was sitting around eating. She was still asleep. For Ray, every day on this island was the same. His routine was pretty much:

Get up. Go and eat. Sit around talking. Go into the forest. Come back and eat lunch. Sit around talking. Go and wash. Go into the forest again. Eat dinner and sit around fire. Go to sleep.

Ra was fine with this routine. But it was missing something. Every evening when they all gathered around the fire, the dim pink light the horizon gave left a light upon everyone's faces that intensified their beauty. Even if she hadn't washed properly in a very long time, her roots were REALLY beginning to show, she wore no make-up and had seriously bad breath, Lady Gaga was the most beautiful thing on Earth in Ray's eyes.

That morning, Ray decided he was going to let her know. If Gerard could do it and Frank could do it, he could do it too.

"Good morning, dearest young Raymond." Frank greeted Ray in a posh voice. He was high on Katy Perry's love, it seemed.

"And to you, little Frankie." Ray said, patting him on the head.

"I'm. Fun. Sized." Frank said.

"Yes. VERY fun sized." Katy conquered from behind.

Ray sat down beside Lady Gaga and unpeeled a banana. She was eating the berries only her and Gerard liked.

"Good morning Ray." She said, before putting several berries into her mouth.

"And you, Stefani." He looked her. She was smiling that same old gorgeous smile.

Later that day, Katy, Gaga, Ray and Frank were all on the smaller beach. Frank and Katy were sitting together, talking about stuff. Stupid stuff. Cats and dogs. No kidding!

Ray and Gaga were just sitting together watching the waves slowly crash at the shore.

"You know what?" Gaga said, looking Ray in the eyes. "When the plane crashed, I was single. Meaning I can go around this island making out with fucking all of you." She paused and blinked. "But you know what? I don't want fucking all of you." She paused again, before leaning closer to Ray's face. "I want fucking YOU."

Ray was shocked. He didn't know what to say. His intentions on that day had been fulfilled-by the object of his intentions!

"I fucking want you too." He finally said.

Gaga smiled and laughed. "GOOD!" She said, and then she kissed him.

Ray was high on Gaga's love now.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Crash**

Chapter 12

So, Ray Toro and Lady Gaga were an item. Katy Perry and Frank Iero were an item. Taylor Swift and Gerard Way were an item. That just left Ke$ha and Mikey Way.

"Looks like you and me will end up together then." Mikey said to Ke$ha the morning after Ray and Lady Gaga had become an item.

"Excuse me?" She asked, shocked. "NO FUCKING WAY!"

"Why not?" Mikey asked, offended.

"Because we fucking hate each other!" Ke$ha said, pushing him and walked off.

Mikey shouldn't have cared. They did fucking hate each other. But it still hurt him when she rejected him like that.

And then he looked over at his brother, sat under the Calendar Tree, sitting closely to Taylor, with a look in his eyes that said, 'I love this girl.' And she had that in her eyes, saying 'I love this man.' And Mikey, groaned, kicked the sand and stormed into the forest to go and sit quietly.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Crash**

Chapter 13

Days went past and Katy and Frank were pretty much glued together, as were Taylor and Gerard. Lady Gaga and Ray weren't glued together, but they did spend time with one another. Especially in the evenings. Every evening was the same; the eight of them would gather around the fire and sit in their couples, but Mikey and Ke$ha would try and avoid each other. They argued like they _were_ an item.

One evening, while the other were trying to have a nice meal, (Emphasis on the 'trying'-they were eating coconuts because they'd finally managed to get them open) Ke$ha and Mikey were screaming at each other. Arguing about nothing. Well, not _nothing,_ but the argument was pointless. He thought the best way to get off an island was to light a fire so everyone could see the smoke, she though you should do the whole 'S.O.S' thing with stones. In reality both ways were good, but they still proceeded to argue.

"If you do the stones, then when people fly over, they will know PEOPLE are on the ISLAND!" Ke$ha shouted at him.

"Well, this island would have SOMETHING on it if planes actually flew over! If we lit a fire all the time, BOATS in the distance would see it!" Mikey shouted back.

"We ALREADY light a fire all the time. We've been on this island for almost FIVE weeks, if boats EVER passed by, WE'D ALREADY BE OFF OF HERE!" Ke$ha screamed this time.

While the two carried on bickering, Katy, Frank, Taylor, Gerard, Lady Gaga and Ray were all watching them from the fire.

"They are so in love." Taylor commented.

"Yep. Definitely." Frank agreed.

"Love-hate." Lady Gaga added.

"They're arguing like a married couple." Katy laughed.

"So why can't they just ACT like one?" Gerard said. "It's weird that I have somebody and my little brother doesn't."

"YOU ARE HONESTLY LIKE SOME KIND OF..." Mikey couldn't find a word to describe Ke$ha. "SOME KIND OF...ANIMAL!"

"HELLO, DEBUT ALBUM!" Ke$ha screeched.

"Oh, FOR GOD'S SAKE, IT WAS AN INSULT." Mikey said, getting annoyed with her constant back talk.

"WELL, YOUR INSULTS ARE CRAP!" She shouted. That's how it went, shout, scream, shout, screech, shout!

"I CANNOT TAKE BEING ON THIS ISLAND WITH _YOU_!" Mikey shouted.

For a moment, they just stood, breathing heavily, and looking at each other, anger fuming throughout them. Then Mikey slowly took two steps towards Ke$ha. He was about two inches taller than her. He leant forward and whispered in her ear, "Kiss me, you animal."

She looked at him, and he looked at her. Then they took all their anger out on kissing one another. A lot. Like, seriously chewing face.

"Well. That was inevitable." Frank said.

"But I still wasn't expecting it to happen." Ray said, before turning to look at the others.

"Seriously? Every time they get pissed off with each other they're just going to start making out?" Katy said.

"Well, it's the best anger management method I've seen." Gerard said, making everyone laugh.

"Maybe we should start calling this island home." Taylor said. "I mean, it's starting to feel like home, now, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Gerard agreed, kissing her on the cheek. "Yeah, it is."


	14. Chapter 14

**The Crash**

Chapter 14

"Woah! We've been here for eight weeks today." Frank said, scratching the 56th mark into the Calendar Tree.

"Does anybody know the date we crashed?"

"I think it was July 8th." Lady Gaga said.

"So that means today is..." Frank counted in his head. "August 31st. Hey, Mikey, you turn 31 in ten days!"

"Shut up! No way!" Mikey said, running over to Frank.

"Yes way. It's August 31st today." Frank replied.

"So that means Ray's 35." Mikey said, then he shouted to Ray, "HEY, RAY, DUDE, YOU ARE THIRTY FIVE!"

"I HAD KIND OF GUESSED THAT!" Ray shouted back.

"STILL!" Mikey shouted in reply.

Taylor was sitting, leaning against a tree on the other end of the beach, watching the ocean and playing with her hair.

"How ya doing?" Gerard asked, sitting down next to her.

"I'm okay." She said blankly.

"No you aren't."

"Yes I am."

"NO, you aren't. Say you're not okay."

"You're not okay."

"Say it right."

"I'm not okay."

"Promise?"

"I'm not okay, I promise."

"Why aren't you okay?"

"Because I've been on an island for eight weeks and I can feel my teeth rotting."

"Well, all our teeth are rotting, so when I kiss you it doesn't taste too bad." Gerard gave her a cheeky smile and she gave him a loving one, and they were just about to kiss when Frank started having a fit.

Not a literal fit, but he was getting really excited about something. They didn't know what until they heard him finally shout, "THERE'S A CRATE IN THE WATER! LOOK!"

Everyone turned to look, and Frank was right, there was a large crate floating in the water. Mikey plunged in and swam out as far as he could to try and get it, but it did his job for him, but floating straight up to him. Everyone was cheering as he brought it back to the beach. They couldn't open it but Gerard kicked it with all his strength. Sure, he really hurt his foot, but he still opened it. Inside it, there were all kinds of toiletries.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! TOOHBRUSHES? TOOTHPASTE? YES!" Ke$ha exclaimed. There were ten toothbrushes and tubes of toothpaste in the box.

"And a hairbrush, a HAIRBRUSH!" Katy squealed.

"Bottles of shampoo, and body wash, and sponges!" Mikey was clearly quite pleased. "And deodorant. TEN OF EACH!"

"Right!" Gerard said. "Use toothpaste half the size of a pea. Wash once a week with a TEENY bit of Shampoo and Soap."

"Good idea." Frank said. "OOH! And there's ten small towels. Hair towels. Cool."

"Hehe!" Katy giggled. "And a two boxes of six condoms."

Ke$ha smiled. "Yay."

"How about we just leave those, um, over by the tree for a while." Taylor suggested.

"Or maybe not." Ke$ha laughed.

Everyone exchanged looks. "I agree. We should, uh, save them." Gerard agreed.

There was a moment of silence. "I'm gonna go shower." Taylor said, grabbing a towel, a bottle of shampoo and some body wash.

"There's also razors in here for shaving." Ke$ha said. "Oh my god! We can use the blades to make a spear for fishing!"

"Yeah! Give me one, I'll go get a bamboo stick from that little beach and make a spear." Mikey said.

Things seemed to be finally looking up.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note**

**I'd just like to say this story will not contain any sex scenes. I know in the last chapter I included some stuff that might have made you think there could be, but I included that purely for humour. I don't wish to include sex scenes because, 1) I don't think any of you would like that, considering I have been told my story is very 'cute' so I think sex scenes but mess it up and 2) I'd be awful at sex scenes. Gerard Way and Taylor Swift? Katy Perry and Frank Iero? No thanks. **

**AND yet another reminder that I want reviews!**

**The Crash**

Chapter 15

Gerard hadn't seen Taylor looking particularly normal for a very long time. She'd somehow managed to get all the tangles from her hair, so her hair was long, golden and curly, rather than a tangled mess. Her face was clean and her teeth were no longer yellow. She walked over to the others sitting around the fire, (The sun was setting so everyone was gathered around the fire) and sat next to Gerard on the sand.

"Hey." She greeted him, smiling. "I really miss showering, you know. Well, it wasn't really a shower, more of a freezing cold bit of clean running water." She laughed. "Um...Gee?" She waved her hand in front of his face.

"Oh, um, right, hi, Taylor." He smiled. "You look...absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks, Gee..."

"Aaw. The innocence of young love." Katy smiled at Taylor and Gerard.

"Katy, you must realise I'm actually older than you, right?" Gerard said.

"Well, yeah, but at this cute little moment in time you two seem about 17." She said.

"I second that." Frank said, smiling at Gerard.

Suddenly, Mikey came running through the trees. "Guess what I have?" he grinned, waving the fishing spear in the air.

"Jesus Christ, Mikey, fucking finally!" Ke$ha said, walking over to him. "Go get some fish!"

"Will do." He walked over to the sea and surveyed the water. "One problem." He shouted t the others, and then turned around. "THERE AREN'T ANY FUCKING FISH."

"Are you KIDDING?" Katy said. "There are fish in there. Wait until daylight...Frank ended up with a fish in his shirt the other day."

Frank snorted. "Yeah. We named him Brian." Frank said, before he and Katy erupted in snorty laughter.

Gerard was fiddling with his fingernails and had that 'thinking' look on his face (which Taylor thought was really adorable). He was seriously craving a coffee. Like hell.

"What, Gerard? Are you jealous of Katy cause she's with Frank?" Ray asked.

Gerard shot him a murderous look. Winding a coffee deprived Gee up with Frerard jokes is not clever.

"I think our fan-base might be the worst for fan fiction you know." Mikey said.

"Of course. Fucking WAYCEST?" Gerard said with a disgusted look on his face. "It's like, 'Sorry, guys, we aren't going to write happy tales about you living normal lives at home with your wives and kids, instead we're going to write about you and your brother having sex."

Everyone paused. Not because of Waycest. Because Gerard mentioned 'Wives and kids.' Instantly, everyone remembered everyone and everything back home and started missing it again.

"I want my dogs back." Frank said. Everyone gave him a 'you insensitive bitch' look, and then he said, "And Jamia and Lily and Cherry."

"How about we all start making out?" Ke$ha said. "I mean, nothing like a hot make out session can soothe a broken heart." This time everyone gave Ke$ha a 'you insensitive bitch' look. "Or not."

"I know what we do. We all go to sleep." Mikey said.

"Yeah. We all do that." Lady Gaga said, moving away from the fire and laying down.

Ke$ha lay down, and Mikey lay facing her. "You are a real bitch sometimes, K."K was Mikey's nickname for her.

"I can't help it...sorry." She whispered, tears brimming in her eyes.

"It's fine." Mikey said, kissing her. "It's fine."


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note**

**I've been getting really positive reviews, so thanks guys! I honestly thought nobody would read this story, or you'd all think it wasn't very good, so it's great to know you like it! Thanks **

**Also, in a review Kittehz asked how the toothbrushes and such ended up on the island. I'd just like to say that it would have been cargo from a boat or plane or something like that. So, they might have been transporting all the toiletries from one place to another and it would have fallen off and ended up on the island.**

**And in a review said: '...****and about the sex, I mean I wouldn't mine but if you do add sex like don't rush it, build up to the sex scene. And where are they gonna do it at?' I can say that, after this review, it's more likely there could be a sex scene now. I can assure you, if I do put one in, I doubt it will be between Taylor and Gerard because if I put Taylor Swift in a sex scene I would feel dirty. **

**And yesterday I was thinking about the pairing names and I thought that Gee and Taylor would be called Gaylor and it just made me laugh. Tayrard works better. Ray/Gaga-Rayga. And please can you all help me with Katy/Frank and Ke$ha/Mikey because my mind is BLANK?**

**The Crash**

Chapter 16

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIKEY!" Gerard said to his little brother on the morning of September 10th.

"Where are all my presents guys? Did you not even bother to get me any PRESENTS?" he said, pretending to be hurt.

"I got you a present, actually." Frank said. What was the joke gonna be. "BANANA." He threw a banana at Mikey's face.

"Fuck off! OW!" The banana wacked against Mikey's cheek.

He got up and started chasing Frank around like a lunatic.

"Is he really thirty-one, or is he still a little kid?" Katy laughed at the two of them.

"You know...This is weird." Taylor said. "How long have we been on the island now? Like, three months?"

Gerard looked over at the 'Calendar tree'. "Nine weeks tomorrow."

"Woah." Lady Gaga said. "I'm actually starting to think we won't get off of here."

Everyone was silent for a minute, thinking about what Gaga had said. What if they didn't get off? What if this was going to be the end of their lives? What if they never got to see their kids grow up? What if some of them never even _had_ kids? What if-

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Mikey Shouted, stealing everyone's attention.

Frank was wrestling him to the ground, knee deep in the water. Which probably wasn't that deep, when you think about how high Frank's knees are. Just kidding!

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR THINKIGN YOU WERE BETTER THAN ME!" Frank shouted, running from the soaking wet Mikey.

"Better than you at WHAT?" Mikey asked, confused.

"Um." Frank didn't even know. "Bananaring."

"Shut up." Mikey said, laughing and joining the others.

MEANWHILE...

Alicia sat down in the living room. She looked at the calendar. September 10th, 2011.

He'd have been 31 today, she thought to herself.

And then she broke into tears. The whole world thought Mikey, Gerard, Ray, Frank, Katy, Gaga, Ke$ha and Taylor were all dead.

Every day Joseph, Cynthia and Natali Germanotta were in morning for Stefani. Not to mention every little monster in the world.

Lindsey left Mindless Self Indulgence because she needed to look after Bandit now Gerard was gone. And everything was a little overwhelming for her. Her husband had just disappeared from her life.

Christa Toro seemed to have part of her missing. Like when she found out Ray was reported likely to be dead, part of her was just gone. The part that was upbeat and happy, and funny.

Ke$ha's mother and her two brothers were in mourning. Not to mention all of her fans...Well, everyone's fans were distraught and upset. It had seriously affected them.

Taylor's parents and her younger brother refused to believe she was dead. Seriously, they thought she was still alive somewhere. And at least we know they were the people who knew something of the truth, right?

For Jamia, it was hardest. It was a surprise she hadn't had any nervous breakdowns. With Frank's several million dogs to look after and twin daughters... somehow she was surviving. But only barely.

If only they all knew that, in fact, their loved ones were completely fine. But they might not want to know they had all been kissing other people...


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note**

**I have decided I will be including a sex scene between Frank and Katy. I'll be putting it into the next chapter, probably. If it isn't in the next chapter, it will be in the chapter after that. If any of you would prefer me not to do a sex scene, please could you let me know? I doubt any of you will mind, though.**

**I remembered said 'Where would it be at?' so I'll just say either the forest or the smaller beach.**

**It's a lot of fuss just for a God damn sex scene, isn't it?**

**The Crash**

Chapter 17

On the evening of Mikey's 31st birthday, everyone seemed a little bit deflated. Not usually how you feel on someone's birthday.

Gerard sat there, a grouchy look on his face, being completely unsociable. He wanted a cup of coffee, and he wanted a cigarette. And he couldn't have either of those things.

Mikey, Ke$ha, Ray and Gaga were trying to stimulate conversation by talking about what it's like performing and the worst on-stage slip-ups and such. But there was just this atmosphere of boredom, depression and anger on the island, so it was hard to have a good conversation.

Taylor was thinking to herself. She hadn't played her guitar in so long...She really missed it. It was hard for her to piece together the song was writing in her head without it.

Frank and Katy were laying on the sand, talking.

"If we did end up on this island forever, it wouldn't really be the end of the world, would it?" Frank whispered.

"Not really," Katy replied. "But I'm sure we'll get off eventually."

"I'm not." He said, sighing.

"Why?" Katy asked.

"Because we've been on here for nine weeks, tomorrow." Frank said.

"So?" Katy said. She sort of agreed with him, but she didn't want him getting all depressed. "We might just end up waiting a few months before they find us. Or years. But, months of years, we'll get off eventually."

He perked up a little bit. Then he perked down again. "But can we all wait that long to have normal lives again?"

"Yeah, we can." She said. "We have loads on this island. Mikey's still trying to catch those fish. Sure, it doesn't help he's a bit scared of them wriggling around his legs, but he's trying. Gee's ace at lighting that fire, that's something that'll help us off. We've got all that shampoo and toothpaste and towels and things, right? It's our normal lives, with less luxury. Think of it as I'm a Celebrity; Get Me out Of Here without any bush tucker trials." She laughed.

"Yeah, I will." He said. "But this still doesn't stop me wanting some real food. Like...Oh my God I miss French fries so much."

"And I miss sex so much, but you can't always get want you want." She giggled.

"Sometimes you can." He replied, grinning cheekily."

"GUYS." Taylor shouted at them from the other end of the beach. "YOU KNOW HOW IT'S MIKEY'S BIRTHDAY? LET'S SING!"

"Oh my God, Taylor!" Mikey said. "I'm 31!"

"Yeah, and?" Ke$ha said, poking him in the arm.

"Ready?" Taylor said, before a chorus of brilliant singing voices rang out through the island.

"_Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday dear Mikey,_

_Happy birthday to you."_

"I can't believe you actually just sang me happy birthday." Mikey said, in a moany way, before laughing and adding, "YOU DIDN'T EVEN GET ME ANY CAKE."

"I got you a cake!" Frank laughed.

"Don't you DARE through anything at me." Mikey warned Frank.

"Why?" Frank giggled like a child and went to grab a banana. He aimed it at Mikey but he missed.

"See, you aren't that good at bananaring." Mikey laughed.

"How dare you insult me like that!"

And this time, Frank chased him around the beach like a lunatic.

"They are actually children." Ke$ha commented.

"Is bananaring actually a word?" Taylor laughed.

"I do believe in the language of, um, grown men who act like they're 7 it is." Katy replied, laughing.

"They're in the water again..." Gerard said. "BAD MIKEY. You get OFF little Frankie NOW!"

Frank shot up from the water. "I'm not LITTLE, I'm FUN-SIZED."

Everyone looked at Frank, who was standing, there, soaking wet; moaning about being fun sized, and began laughing hysterically. Like, they couldn't breathe. And before you could say 'Happy' a warm, loving and fun atmosphere was back on the island.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Crash**

Chapter 18 **(If I named my chapters, this would be called, 'Giving the People what they want' :P)**

Frank and Katy were sitting on the smaller beach, watching the stars. I know, totally clichéd, but what can you do?

Neither of the two had been able to sleep that night. Come to think of it, it was more Frank being hyper and Katy dragging him off for reasons of her own and so the others could get some sleep.

He wouldn't sit _still._ _It's like trying to control a two year-old,_ she thought.

"Frank." She said, and he looked at her. She had planned to complain about how he was getting on her nerves, but she ended up lost in his enlarged greenish hazel eyes.

"What?" He asked, snapping her out of her trance.

"Um..." She thought of what to say. Then she remembered the reason she'd wanted an excuse to bring him to the little beach anyway. "Well, you know, uh, earlier, when I said I missed having sex..." She waited for him to say something.

"Yeah, I wouldn't forget _that_..."

"And then, you know you said that sometimes you can get what you want after all...Well I was wondering if..."

"You could get what you want...?" He gave her a cheeky grin.

"Yeah...Exactly that."

"Well..." he didn't pause for longer than a second. "Of course you can."

"Brilliant." She replied, and without haste she tore off his t-shirt, and her own.

He was caught of a guard a little bit. She was so eager...He was just as eager, but he'd never had sex on a _beach_ before.

"Wait, wait, hold on a second." He said, once she'd stripped them both down to their underwear.

"WHAT? I was on a roll..."

"Did you remember those condoms?"

"Hello, as if I'd forget." She said, reaching over his head and showing him the little box. "Now, can we continue or would you like a pre sex latte?"

"Shut up." He laughed, and then began kissing her. It went from cute kissing to urgent kissing until they were furiously making out.

She pulled away, but only slightly, her face just centimetres from his. Then, very gently, she reached down and put her hand on the large bulge in Frank's boxers. He shivered a little bit, before she pulled them down.

He trembled and even whimpered a bit at the touch of her cold fingers on him as she rolled the condom down. She put the tip of her tongue on the tip of his erection, he groaned, so she put her whole mouth over it, and then he started to tremble. The condom was cherry flavoured-and we all know what a big fan of cherries Katy Perry is-so she sucked and licked him with...almost a passion...

She pulled him up and then lay down so he was on top of her. He kissed her-everywhere-and she moaned and shook. He slid himself inside her and she screeched, he let out a cross between and laugh and a moan, and when she stopped squealing he pulled himself out and just looked at her. A cool breeze flew over the beach and the two hot, nude bodies sighed.

Nothing was going to be the same if they ever did get off that island.

Unknown to them, they were being way too loud.

"They are so having sex, aren't they?" Ke$ha commented when everyone woke up the second Katy's tongue had touched Frank.

"Oh, God." Gerard rolled his eyes. "This is gonna be awkward tomorrow."

**Author's Note**

**THAT is the first sex scene I've EVER written, so be easy on me with the criticism. Take into consideration that I've never actually had sex, and I've never seen sex, so that wasn't easy to write...**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Crash**

Chapter 19

The morning after Mikey's 31st birthday, everyone other than Frank and Katy were sharing an inside joke.

"Heeeeeeeeeeey Guuuuuuuuuuys." Ke$ha said to them. "You sleep well then?"

"Yeah. Quite well, actually." Katy thought the others wouldn't understand what she meant. She thought wrong.

"I slept amazingly." Frank said.

"I bet you did." Mikey snorted.

Katy and Frank exchanged looks.

"So, did you guys sleep well then?" Frank asked.

"Well, it was weird. We all woke up because there were these strange noises. It was like we were recording Destroya all over again. You know?" Gerard said.

"Oh, yeah it was." Mikey tried to hide the huge smile that was forming on his face. "And you two weren't here."

"Well. Shit, then." Katy said.

"Katy, you were _screaming_! As if we wouldn't notice that you two were having sex." Gaga laughed.

"Well." Frank said, lost for words. "Yeah."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they found us by following the source of the moaning sound." Ray said. "Gerard's not kidding. It was definitely Destroya."

"Uh uh uh uh, uh uh uh uh, You don't believe in God, I don't believe in luck, they don't believe in us, I just believe we're the enemy, uh uh uh uh, uuuuuh." Gerard had really managed to put them on the spot now.

"Uh. Can we not mention it now? Please." Katy said, burying her burning red cheeks in her arms.

"K. Sorry." Gaga said. But everyone was still sort of laughing inside.

Later that evening, Taylor and Gerard were sitting alone under the calendar tree. They had been on the island for 65 days now. The others were running around like mentalists in the sea.

"God that was funny last night." Gerard said.

"Yeah." She giggled. "But I don't really wanna talk about it. I feel bad if we do."

"Why do you feel so bad? It was hilarious."

"Because if that was you, how would you feel?"

Gerard paused. "I guess you kind of have a point. But it's their fault for having sex in the first place."

"Why did they have to have sex anyway? It's not like it's a necessity." Taylor said.

"Well, sure it's not a necessity, but it's..." Gerard couldn't find the right words. "An, um...An enjoyable experience."

"Well I've managed to go almost 22 years without it. I'm fine."

"Seriously?" Gerard asked her. "You've _never_ had sex before?"

"No, never." She said. "Why is it so shocking?"

"Because most people have had sex by the time they're 16." Gerard said. "And you're nearly 22 and...It's just...unusual."

"I'm unusual. Woo hoo." Taylor said.

"Do you think you'll ever have sex?"

"Yeah, duuh. I want to get married and have kids. Not for a while, but one day I do."

"But if we're stuck on an island forever you won't get married." Gerard was _very_ persuasive when he wanted to be.

"I guess." She said.

"So you'll never have sex in your whole life because we probably won't get off of this island." Gerard made it sound like the most awful thing in the world.

"I'm sure I'll have sex one day."

"So am I." Gerard said.

"So basically you're asking me to have sex with you, right?" She was a smart one.

"Yeah. Pretty much."

She paused. "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I'll have sex with you."

"Ok, then. Um, when do you-"

"Tonight. Go easy on me. I don't want to make a scene and end up like Katy."

Gerard could not believe it.

**Author's Note**

**Gerard and Taylor are going to have sex, but I WILL NOT be narrating it. I can't imagine them having sex, ever. But, let's just say, the influence of Ke$ha, Lady Gaga and Katy Perry has rubbed off on our Taylor. **


	20. Chapter 20

**The Crash**

Chapter 20 **(20 chapters? I did NOT think the story would be good enough to get to TWENTY chapters! Woo!)**

"If you take into consideration that that was the first time you've ever had sex, you were pretty quiet." Gerard said to Taylor that night, after they'd done the deed.

"Mmkay." She said. "I'm really tired. Is it always this TIRING?"

"Yeah, pretty much." He laughed at her.

And then all his thoughts turned to 'SHIT.'

He realised the condom he'd used had a tear in the end of it. And not a small one.

'_She's really not going to like sex now._' He thought to himself.

If you were thirty-four and you'd just had sex with a twenty one year old, and it was their first time, and it turned out you'd probably knocked her up, what would you do?

What you would do doesn't matter, though. What Gerard did was what mattered.

He didn't tell Taylor. He just decided to wait and see.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Crash**

Chapter 21

Just over a couple of months passed (Katy and Frank's birthdays had gone by-for Halloween they all painted his face with dirt) and Taylor started throwing up. Gerard knew he was going to be in deep shit. Taylor didn't think she was pregnant because she didn't know about the condom breakage, did she?

"Have you eaten anything unusual? Like, did you eat any berries or a bad coconut or something?" Ke$ha asked her.

"No. I've been eating bananas and coconuts. All of them tasted fine." Taylor said. She was really panicking. It's not like you can get medicine on an island in the middle of nowhere, is it?

"Well then there's nothing explaining you and your sickness, is there?" Katy said. The MCR guys were attempting to catch some fish.

"Unleeeessssssss." Lady Gaga said, making one of THOSE faces.

"Yeah. UNLESSSSS." Ke$ha made a face too.

"Well. Gee and I did. Um. You know." Taylor said, blushing

"Then you're SO pregnant." Katy said

"I'm NOT pregnant. We used protection." Taylor argued.

"Protection CAN fail, you know." Lady Gaga said.

"Well he never said anything. He'd have known right?" Taylor was almost having a nervous breakdown.

"Yeah, but if he'd knocked you up...Would he tell you?" Katy said.

"Of course he would...Gerard's not the kind of guy who wouldn't tell me, is he?" Taylor said. Her pulse was racing.

"But he's, like, 12 years older than you, right? I can see why he might not." Ke$ha said.

"Yeah, I guess." She sat there for a few seconds before realisation sank in. "Oh my GOD, I'm pregnant. HE KNOCKED ME UP!" She shouted, catching everyone's attention.

"What is it, Taylor?" Gerard asked, running over to her.

"I'm pregnant, Gee!" She said, and the tears spilled.

"Well, you might not be. It might just be you being ill."

"WELL I FUCKING FEEL PREGNANT."

Gerard took a step backwards. She had this look of anger and hate in her eyes. He felt so bad.

"Taylor...I-I, I just..." He looked around. Everyone's eyes were on him. He felt really singled out. Like a little kid in trouble.

"Did you KNOW that the condom broke, Gerard?" she asked, sniffing.

He didn't say anything. He'd forgotten about it completely. He looked around at everyone's shocked eyes, and Taylor's distraught little face, before he shouted, "JUST GIVE ME A MINUTE OF YOUR FUCKING LIVES, PLEASE. I NEED SOME AIR." And then he stormed off into the forest.

Everyone looked around at each other.

"I'll go check on him." Mikey said, following his brother through the forest.

He found him on the beach, throwing bit of rock and old coconut and wood into the sea, taking his anger out on the ocean.

"Gerard." Mikey said, walking over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Bro."

He looked at his big brother's tear-stained face.

"Why id her being pregnant such a bad thing?" Mikey said.

"Because we're stranded on a desert island, she's really young, that was the first time she'd ever had sex and I'm married to Lindsey and we already HAVE a kid."

"Gerard," Mikey said, "Look. We're aren't getting off this island, Ok? You need to understand that. I don't think you're gonna see Lindsey or Bandit again. Just the same as Katy's never gonna see Russell, Frank won't see Jamia, Cherry or Lily, Ray's not going to see Christa and I'm not going to see Alicia." His voice cracked slightly at the last bit.

"So?"

"You gotta try and forget them."

"Really? Well every time I look at my left hand I remember them." He said, gesturing to his wedding ring.

"Look." Mikey said, taking Gerard's left hand and wiggling the ring off his finger.

"What are you doing, Mikey..."

Mikey held the ring up and said, "You can either keep it on your finger and get depressed about Lindsey and bandit, or you can get rid of it."

Gerard looked at his brother. "Give me the ring."

Mikey reluctantly handed Gerard the ring. Gerard looked at it, as if he was closely examining it. Then he looked at Mikey, and without looking at the sea, he threw it in.

Then he and his brother joined in a hug-only a hug two brothers could share-and the tears soaked into Mikey's shirt.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Crash**

Chapter 22

"I'm on the Edge, of Glory, and I'm hangin' on a moment of truth, I'm on the Edge, of Glory, and I'm hangin' on a moment with you! I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, THE EDGE! I'm on the Edge, of Glory, and I'm hangin' on a moment with you, I'm on the Edge with you." Lady Gaga seemed to calm everyone down every time she sang.

It was about a month after the whole Pregnancy thing had been discovered. Deep down, when she thought about it too much, Taylor was really, really mad at Gerard for what happened. But she couldn't stop loving him, all the same.

She started showing quite early on. About 9 or 10 weeks. One evening, they were sitting around the campfire talking and eating, when Katy pointed out how she looked quite big now.

"I guess I am kinda big." Taylor said, looking down at her stomach.

"Oh my God." Frank said, analyzing Taylor's tummy.

"What is it?" Taylor asked, worried.

"You do realise you're pregnant with twins, right?" Frank said.

"What?" Taylor's eyes bulged. "HOW?"

"I just remember Jamia's tummy being the same size at this time. That's all." Frank acted like it was nothing.

"So...Wait. We're going to have TWINS on a desert island to look after?" Taylor put her head between her knees. "FUCK."

"Oh my God, Taylor Swift just SWORE." Ray said.

"We'll be fine, Taylor, honey." Gerard said, putting his arm around her. "Cavemen managed to raise their kids to evolve into US, right? So we can raise twins on this island."

Taylor looked into his eyes. "Yeah. I guess we can. I guess we'll have to."


	23. A Message From Me!

**Hi guys! This is just a quick message from me.**

**I won't be uploading any new chapters for a little while. I've got my cousin and her son coming to stay with us at the moment. I'll have my little sister (She's 11) Claire and my little Cousin (He's 7) both staying in my room. I doubt I'll get anything written while they're both in my room. It'll be too hard to concentrate.**

**Plus, we'll be spending lots of time out. I mean, he's only 7 and this is his first time in Cornwall so we're gonna be real busy.**

**Sorry guys, I'll just have to keep you on edge for now!**

**-DangerHeart**


	24. Chapter 23

**The Crash**

Chapter 23

"Woah!" Taylor said, eyeing the Calendar Tree. "I'm 22 in one week." She'd worked out it was December the 6th. They partly knew due the fact the weather had turned cold.

"Do you and Gerard have baby names yet?" Katy asked. It was just Katy, Frank and Taylor on the beach.

"No." Taylor said, sitting down next to the two of them. "I don't see why we need baby names yet. I've got eight weeks and then some to decide what to call them. Plus we don't even know whether they're going to be boys or girls or one of each."

"Naming the babies is the most exciting part of pregnancy. You have to decide soon." Katy said.

"This is such a _girl_ thing." Frank commented.

"Shut up." Taylor said. "I like the name Abigail for a girl."

"That's so cute!" Katy said. "What about Gerard? You should name one baby each."

"That goes without saying, Katy." Taylor said.

"What would you name it if it was a boy?" Katy asked.

"I'm not sure. Austin, maybe. It's my brother's name." Taylor told her.

"That's cool." Katy said. "So your names are Abigail or Austin, and we don't know about Gerard yet."

"I swear to God, you are more excited about me being pregnant that _me_."

"I don't know what I'd call the baby!" Gerard said that evening.

"WELL YOU HAVE TO DECIDE!" Katy screamed at him.

"Uh, Michael for a boy, and um...I DON'T KNOW! I'VE USED UP ALL THE GIRL'S NAME!"

"Come on. There must be a name." Katy said.

"There's always a name." Gaga conquered.

"Give me a moment of your fucking lives to think of a girl's name." Gerard made an ANGRY face like an annoyed toddler.

"Why would you call it Michael if it was a boy?" Mikey asked. He so knew why but he wanted to make Gerard say it.

"Because it's the name of one of my best friends." Gerard said quietly, pausing. "It's your name."

"Thanks, bro." Mikey smiled slightly.

All went quiet. Everyone looked at the two of them sharing a 'bro moment.'

"Now you have to hug." Ke$ha said.

Mikey looked at Gerard. Gerard looked at Mikey.

And then they hugged.

**(Author likes cute brotherly moments between Gerard and Mikey. It's tons better than Waycest, cause that just creeps me out.)**


	25. Chapter 24

**Author's Note**

**This might be the only chapter until Wednesday. I've got a busy week, what with school starting again. I might find time to get something uploaded on Monday or Tuesday, but I doubt it. If nothing's uploaded by Wednesday, then I am dead. Kidding, if nothing's uploaded by then I'm really sorry. I've promised my parents to focus on school this year, so the waits for chapters will be a longer, guys! All the more suspens, at least, right?**

**The Crash**

Chapter 24

"If you don't decide on a girl's name soon, I swear to God I will punch you straight in the face." Katy threatened Gerard when Taylor had just 4 weeks to go.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO? Can't we decide when she's in fucking labour?" Gerard complained.

"No. You have to now. BABIES CAN COME EARLY YOU KNOW." Katy said, flicking him in the head.

"FUCK OFF!" he said, batting her hand away.

"I'll fuck off when you think of a girl's name." She said, folding her arms.

"Erm, I don't like the sound of you fucking off Gerard." Frank intruded.

"Yeah, neither do I." Gerard agreed.

"Shut up." Katy rolled her eyes. "GIRL'S NAME, NOW."

"Give me five minutes." Gerard said, waving his hands around like a diva.

"I SHALL." Katy said, before turning to Taylor who had a look on her face like, 'What the fuck.'

"You care more about my boyfriend naming our kids than I do." She said, shaking her head slightly.

"He has to think of a girl's name." She said, throwing her arms in the air.

"Ok, sure." Taylor just gave up. Katy was a right control freak.

"This is amazing. It's like we have our own television sitcom to watch. Like, Friends, or something." Mikey commented, while Ke$ha, Ray and Gaga nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'm constantly on the edge of my seat, wondering what's gonna happened next." Ke$ha giggled.

"Ooh, I hope she has two girls!" Ray giggled like a little schoolgirl.

"I want him to name her STEFANI!" Lady Gaga shouted in excitement-totally taking the piss.

"Right. First things first," Katy said. "Taylor, you're naming the first baby that arrives, Gerard, you're naming the second."

"Agreed." Taylor said.

Gerard was sitting there, biting his nails with a 'Thinky' look on his face.

"Gerard. Wake up, dude." Frank said, nudging him.

Gerard came out of his trance immediately. "Helena." He whispered.

"What?" Katy said.

"Helena, that's a girl's name." He said.

"WE HAVE LIFT OFF!" Katy jumped up.

"It's just a name. Calm down." Frank said.

"I wish I was pregnant." Katy said.

Frank blinked and looked at her, astonishment on his face.

"Later." He said, flatly. "When we're off this island."

"We aren't getting off, dude. We gave up on that fucking ages ago." Mikey laughed.

"No no, my friend." Frank smiled and nodded his head, one eyebrow raised. "You underestimate the power of the fan girl."


	26. Chapter 25

**Author's Note**

**SURPRISE! I found some time to update today. :D **

**And I have more good news. I'll probably get time to update before Wednesday. I doubt there'll be and update tomorrow, and there's a chance for Monday or Tuesday now. We had plans today, but due to the weather we didn't do anything. I'll try to get another chapter up by Wednesday, but I'm sorry if I don't. I'm sure I'll have another chapter up within a week, at least... And sadly, I may soon be drawing the story to a close. I have this pretty cool ending idea planned out in my head. ;-)**

**The Crash**

Chapter 25

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my GOD!" Katy skipped around the beach giggling. "TWO AND A HALD WEEKS LEFT!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Taylor shouted at her. The twins liked to kick...

"Sorry." Katy said, and sad down like a little child being told off. "I just wanna see your little babies soon!"

"You will." Taylor said. "If you shut up. They said your voice was annoying.

"Pfft, no, they didn't..." Katy replied.

"Oh, yeah, they didn't did they...I DID." Taylor said, pushing Katy over.

"ERR, OUCH?" She said, pushing herself back up.

Frank snorted and Katy glared at him. He hid his face so she wouldn't attack him.

"You know pregnancy?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah...Why?" Ke$ha answered.

"Well..." Taylor sat up straight-and groaned in pain. "I fucking hate it."

"AND SHE SWEARS FOR A SECOND TIME." Lady Gaga jumped and, a mock 'SHOCKED' look on her face.

"It's unbelievable..." Ray muttered.

"That's my girl, for you." Gerard sighed. "I really want to get the fuck off of this island."

"Babe, we all do." Frank said, and nodded his head sympathetically.

Everyone turned and looked at Frank, with looks of horror, surprise and shock on their faces.

"WHAT?" Frank said, lifting his hands up.

"_Why_ did you just call Gerard _babe_?" Mikey asked.

"I was just, you know..." Frank's cheeks had gone bright red. "Um. Trying to see what the fuss is all about over, Frerard, you know." He looked at the sandy floor.

"There shall be no Frerard on this island." Gerard said, in a pretend posh British accent.

"Deal." Frank laughed.

"FUUUUUCK." Taylor said, as her eyes widened.

"What? Do you like Frerard?" Frank asked.

"No..." She said, and then whimpered. "I think the twins might, though."

"Oh my God." Gerard said, and panic spread across his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO WE DO? NOBODY KNOWS HOW TO DELIVER A BABY!" Katy shouted.

"Um." Gerard tried to calm himself down. "Taylor, honey, just lay down flat on your back."

"I'm sort of already doing that." She whimpered.

"Ok..." Gerard was pretty much failing at this. "Take deep breaths."

"SORT OF ALREADY DOING THAT." She screamed.

"Gerard, we're going to have to wait until she's dilated enough before we can get those two out of there." Frank said, walking over to Katy, Gerard and Taylor.

"Yeah." He agreed. "We'll just have to hang on and wait for a bit."

**Just like you readers will.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Author's Note**

**Just to let you know, the birth of the twins is, let's say, 'The Beginning of the End' because they can't stay on that island forever, can they? And it won't be, you know, 'Yay we're off the island let's be normal again' I'm going to tell you what's happened with everybody after they leave. That's what I'm most excited about, really. Stuff the babies. Oh, right, THE BABIES!**

**The Crash**

Chapter 26

"Right, Taylor, sweetie, just push." Gerard was so panic-stricken everyone was worried he might pass out. He was sweating, a lot, and shaking. It had taken so long for her to be dilated enough. She'd had to spend the next 24 hours just lying there, in pain, waiting. For the record, it was December the 18th now.

"That goes without saying, dear." She screamed and pushed.

"I see something!" Gerard smiled.

"I feel sick." Katy said, looking away.

"Oh, the irony of that." Frank rolled his eyes.

"I didn't know giving birth was all...scary." Katy said.

"It's not scary, it's beautiful. Kind of. You know. Two living things making another living thing. It's amazing." Frank mumbled.

"Woah. That's deep." Katy said, backing away and looking at Frank suspiciously.

"How is it deep? It's true." He said.

Suddenly their debate about giving birth was interrupted by the sound of crying. Baby crying.

Gerard was supposed to get the baby, wrap it in a towel and hand it to Gaga to go and give it a little bath, but he didn't he just held it there and looked at it. Wriggling around, its tiny flailing arms and legs.

"Gerard, baby please." Gaga interrupted his moment and he quickly wrapped a towel over the baby and handed it to her.

"I don't how the fuck we're going to get this umbilical cord off." He heard her mutter as she took the baby to the spring to clean it.

"Oh God, thank God that's-SHIT I'M HAVING TWO!" Taylor shouted.

"Come on, Taylor, honey, you've done it once you can do it again." Gerard looked at her face, stained with tears.

"I know." She whimpered, before she pushed again.

The second baby came out, but this one wasn't crying as loudly, and wasn't as surprised as the other baby, for some reason.

"So I'm naming you." Gerard whispered to it as he wrapped it up in a towel. He checked to see if it was a boy or a girl. "Baby Helena."

"I'm back!" Lady Gaga ran over with a clean baby in her arms.

"How did you get the cord off?" Gerard asks, still looking at the little baby Helena in his arms, who had stopped crying completely.

"Um." She blinked a couple of times. "My fingernails have been growing for a while now. They're pretty damn sharp."

Gerard looked at her. "Well as long as it fucking worked." And he handed Helena over to Lady Gaga.

"This is baby Austin. Little boy!" She smiled and handed the first baby over to Gerard.

Taylor hoisted herself up against the Calendar Tree.

She took a deep breath and said, "It's a week until Christmas."

"It is, isn't it?" Ke$ha said.

"It'd be nice to spend Christmas with Mom." Mikey said, sitting next to Gerard. "Hey, can I hold him? I am uncle Mikey, after all."

Gerard grinned and handed Austin to Mikey. "He's got your mouth. It's...wonky." Mikey laughed and looked at Gerard.

"I think he's just trying to smile at his Uncle." Gerard said.

"I have another baby here." Lady Gaga walked over to Taylor. "This is Helena."

"Oh, she's beautiful." Taylor smiled. "Gerard, she has your eyes."

"Austin has his eyes too." Mikey smiled at the little baby boy in his arms.

"There's one thing that could make this moment better." Taylor sighed.

"I wish my brother knew he was and uncle. I wish my mom knew she was a Grandma. I wish everyone back home knew that their little Taylor was a mommy now. I wish all my fans knew I was a mommy. I wish I was home again."

**Wishes can come true.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Author's Note**

**I don't think any of us realised that, you know, Taylor was only pregnant for like...Two months because I got the dates all spazzed up. It should have been...June 2012. But can we all play along for a second and I'll clear a few things up:**

**This chapter takes place Christmas Eve 2012.**

**The babies are now 6 months old.**

**I'm a really stupid 13 year old girl because I don't think stuff through, like, you know, how Taylor's twins were 6 months early. That, or I'm just crap at maths.**

**Forgive my stupidity. At least I realised and cleared all this up. I couldn't NOT do that because I confused myself. It's kinda funny. How, you know, none of us realised.**

**The Crash**

Chapter 27

"Merry Christmas Eve." Taylor mumbled when everybody woke up on the 24th of December.

"It's Christmas Eve already?" Katy asked.

"Yeah. I just want to go home." Taylor said, sighing and rocking Austin in her arms.

"We'll get home. Eventually." Gerard said, smiling at Taylor and sighing.

"Yeah, of course we will." Lady Gaga agreed.

"FUCK YEAH WE WILL!" Frank jumped up.

"Yeah...Frank, we get it." Mikey said.

"NO, FUCK YEAH, WE'RE GETTING OFF!" He jumped around like a lunatic and pointed out to sea.

There was a small boat-a speed boat- shooting towards the island.

"OH MY GOD!" Ke$ha screamed, putting her arms around Mikey.

They all rejoiced and danced around while the boat neared the island.

When it reached the edge of the island, they realised there were three girls on it. All smiling like maniacs.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" The girl with blonde hair screeched.

"THEY ARE ALIVE FUCK YEAH WOO O MY GOOOOD!" The oldest one screamed.

"GET ON THE BOAT!" The one with brown hair shouted.

"LET'S GO!" The oldest one steered the boat away from the island.

"Are you...really...MIKEY?" The girl with brown hair asked, feeling his face.

"Yeah..." He said, batting her hand away.

"Why are you carrying a baby, Gerard?" The blonde girl asked.

"Long story." Gerard said, exchanging looks with Taylor.

One the boat ride, they learnt the oldest girl was called Maria, the blonde one was called Stevie and the brown haired girl was called Eve. They we huge MCR fans and Maria proposed they sail out across the ocean looking for the lost celebrities.

Fan girls can be real creepy.

They also learnt that when they got back, Stevie would be calling her dad to let him know they had found everyone, safe and sound, then take a plane to LA, where everybody would be meeting with their families again.

"It was, like, an official thing, this." Eve explained. "We're the official search party for you guys. We were the only people who wanted to do it, and had the ability to do it. Plus we were absolutely sure you weren't dead."

"Best Christmas present ever." Taylor said, and smiled at Gerard, before they kissed.

The three fan girls were shocked.

"IS THAT WHERE THE BABIES CAME FROM?" Stevie asked, grinning.

"We think so." Frank grinned and then he and Katy kissed.

"Woah." Eve's eyes bulged. "You guys have a lot of explaining to do to the rest of the world."

True. They really did.


	29. The End

**Author's Note**

**This is the final chapter, guys! Can I just thank everybody who subscribed to this story, added it to their favourites, reviewed it, kept up to date and didn't have an account, whatever! If you liked my fic and have kept up with it, I love you! This chapter's going to be really, really, long. I'm going to try and cover EVERYTHING that would have happened.**

**Also, I'm sure I'll do another fic after this one. It'll either be a Harry Potter Dramione fic, because I love Dramione, or something like MCR meets Hogwarts. Cause that would be awesome. I had the initial idea of My Chemical Romance at a boarding school, and I was thinking what it would be called, and I said Hogwarts to myself as a joke and then I was like, 'NOT A BAD IDEA!' so we'll see what happens. Let me know what you think, PLEASE! I might not write another fic for ages, with school work and stuff, so bear with me. Not to mention I liked the idea of a DRUNA Harry Potter fic. Draco/Luna? Nobody else I've told thinks it would work. But if I can make Gerard Way getting Taylor Swift pregnant work, and write Frank Iero/Katy Perry sex scene, I'm sure I could find a way for Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood to have somthin' going on, right? And eventually I might do a Frerard. I've read tons and tons of Frerard (Always the dirtiest Frerard fics, too-Bad me) so I don't think I'd be bad at it.**

**ANYWHO...Here we are. At the end of The Crash!**

**The Crash**

_The End_

They were really, really clean. Taylor's babies had eaten proper baby food, and then made disgusted little baby faces and gone 'Bluugherbrulsblegurf'. Everybody had spent the night sleeping in real actual beds.

Everybody was kind of worried on the plane ride. Everybody was really anxious about it. You can't really blame them when you take into consideration that last time they were all on a plane together it crashed and then ended up on an island for a year and a half.

Everybody was quite chatty on the plane ride. Ray and Lady Gaga seemed to be having quite a serious, and very private conversation.

"Look, I don't mind if you want to pretend we never hooked up, and you just want to go back to your wife." Lady Gaga told him.

"I can't just leave you, alone." Ray said, feeling guilty.

"Yes you can! We're musicians, musicians are used to loneliness." She said, with a weak smile.

"Stefani..."He whispered, leaning closer and closer to her face. "You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. You are admirable. _I admire you_. I love you. You're brilliant, just agreeing to let me go back to my wife like that. You're wonderful, and if you weren't so persistent, because I know if I refuse you'll keep on at me, I would gladly stay your forever."

A single tear stroked the side of her face. Then he passionately kissed her..._really_ passionately.

Mikey and Ke$ha were having a similar conversation.

"Mikey, look. I'm a fucking bitch. Alicia's like, an awesome girl. I just wanna say if you want to go back to her, I am not going to give a shit, alright?" Ke$ha simply said to Mikey.

"Really?" He asked, the surprise showing in his eyes.

"Really. I mean, we only got together because we were on that hell hole, right?" She said.

"Thank you so much." Mikey whispered, kissing her, gently. Not the same as when Ray kissed Gaga, not in the slightest.

Frank and Katy weren't talking about her husband and his wife. They were wondering if any of their pets were still around.

Oh Katy.

Oh Fronkeh.

We do love you so.

Taylor and Gerard were just playing with one twin each in the back of the plane. Gerard wrote something on a piece of paper. He folded it over and wrote on the back 'To be opened when we get off the plane and I go and greet B and Lindsey' and handed it to her.

"You take the twins, go see your family, I'll see Bandit and Lindsey, and then you read this note. Ok? You have to do it for me." He said as he passed it over/

"Ok." She said hesitantly.

"Thanks, sweetheart." He said, then paused before kissing her on the cheek.

Getting off of the plane and having to talk to their partners and family members about everything that had happened was hardest for them, really.

I'll go through it couple by couple.

Ray and Gaga got plane, said goodbye but didn't come into physical contact-somebody would see. She went to greet her parents and her little sister Natali. Her mum cried and hugged her close.

Ray walked over to Christa and hugged her. Some tears were spilt-from both him and her-and Ray was very happy that Lady Gaga had just let him go back to her.

Mikey and Ke$ha said a bit more of a heartfelt goodbye to one another, before she went to see her mother and he went to see Alicia. He walked over to her, and she pulled him into a tight hug. She pulled back slightly, with her arms still around his neck, and then kissed him, but he didn't seem to be showing much enthusiasm.

"Mikey, Mikey...What-What's wrong?" She asked, clearly very worried.

"Well." He sighed. He got hold of her hands and removed them from his neck. "Alicia...I don't love you..." he could see the hurt in her eyes. "Or, not at least as much as I loved you before that planed lifted off of the ground and crashed, making me end up on an island. I'm sorry...Goodbye."

That was it. He left it at that. He strolled slowly over to Ke$ha, who was having a conversation with her mother, and then tapped her on the back from behind. Ke$ha turned around, and before she knew it, Mikey's tongue was in her mouth. When he (finally) pulled away, he whispered, "I love you more than anything in the world. I can't leave you. _Please don't you ever, ever, leave me._"

She didn't say anything. Some tears spilled over from her eyes and she abruptly put her tongue back in his mouth for a second go.

Gerard walked over to Lindsey and Bandit. Lindsey went to throw herself and him, but before she could get her arms around him, he picked up Bandit and her close. He shut his eyes and breathed in her sweet scent, making sure he wouldn't forget it. He put her back down and then gave two pieces of paper to Lindsey.

"The one that says, 'Lady B' is for her. Give it to her when she's older. 12, at least. The blank one if for you. Bye." He said and then he turned to walk away.

"Gerard, what are you doing? Where are you going?" She grabbed his arm to stop him from walking away.

"Lindsey, you can't expect me to leave Taylor Swift to raise twins on her own." He said.

It took a moment for it to sink in. "You...You..." Lindsey had no words to say.

"Lindsey, read the letter. Goodbye."

Lindsey fiddled with the piece of paper and then started to read it and teardrops splattered over the scruffy writing.

_Lindsey,_

_I loved you. You were my first wife. The mother of my first child. I can't say you weren't the most amazing woman ever._

_But when you're stuck on an island with only several other people you realise some serious shit._

_I got Taylor Swift pregnant. I'm so sorry you have to know about this. B's got a half-sister called Helena and a Half-Brother called Austin. I'm sure she'll meet them one day. I wrote about them in her letter. I'm not going to completely desert my daughter. Bandit's still my responsibility. But Taylor's too young to deal with twins on her own._

_She needs me, and I think I need her too._

_Gerard_

Lindsey couldn't believe it. She was shocked, confused and didn't know what had just happened.

Taylor read her note before she even spoke to her parents and her brother. She handed Helena to her mother and Austin to her brother and fumbled for the note in her pocket.

_Taylor,_

_I'm in love with you and you only. I want to be with you and you only._

_I love you, Taylor Swift._

_Gee x_

The note made her smile-a lot-and she read it several times. When she looked up from it, Gerard was standing over her. She threw he arms around his neck and kissed him.

Taylor's parents and her brother knew her well enough to suss out the situation. They were holding Taylor and Gerard's kids, and the two of them were in love. Aaw.

Russell ran over to Katy and hugged her, while Jamia did the same to Frank (Lily and Cherry were at home). Katy and Frank exchanged looks over their partners' shoulders.

Katy pulled away from Russell and took a step towards Jamia and Frank. Frank got the message, and pulled away from Jamia. He stood inches away from Katy.

"Frankie..." She whispered. "I wanna be with you."

"Katy, I love you." He muttered, and then they shared a passionate kiss.

It was awkward for Jamia and Russell, just standing there and having to see that...But they'd just have to deal with it.

So, at the end of it all, Gerard and Taylor moved in together, and when the twins were both 2, he proposed to her. They got married the following December.

Lady Gaga went on to become even more famous-if it were even possible-because of what happened. Nobody ever told about Lady Gaga and Ray's romance.

Mikey and Ke$ha dated for years and years before he proposed to her. Now they could argue like a _proper_ married couple.

Katy and Frank? As for Katy and Frank...Well. They got married soon after their divorces form Russell and Jamia were final. Frank had Cherry plus all of the dogs to look after and Jamia had Lily. Katy had three cats and Frank had several thousand dogs. It was very fun in their house! Very alive and active.

The newspapers and magazines milked their story for a very long time. Interviewing 'Heartbroken Exes' and Taylor and Gerard were constantly asked why they had kids, if they were intentional, why they chose those names, blah blah blah, all the questions I'm sure you can work out for yourself.

Everybody ended up happy in the end. Even Lindsey, Russell, Jamia and Alicia managed to move on in the end.

_**Ten Years Later.**_

"Bandit...When your father left me he gave me this letter for you. I think you're old enough to read it now. Just so you know, I have no idea what it says." Lindsey gave her daughter the note marked 'Lady B'.

Bandit said nothing and just took the note and read it.

_Bandit,_

_I want to tell you this now because when you're old enough I'll forget to tell you myself._

_When you fall in love with somebody for the first time, or the first few times, don't expect that to be forever. Sometimes it takes a few tries before you find what is forever. Don't feel bad if you stop loving somebody. Sometimes, you end up in a situation that makes falling out of love with somebody inevitable._

_That's why Helena and Austin are alive. I really want you to meet them one day, sweetie. You'll all get on great, I just know it._

_And can you tell your mother to just keep in mind that the only reason I ever stopped loving her was because of that island._

_All the love ever in the whole world,_

_Your daddy x_

**The End**


End file.
